Clockwork
Backstory she was a young boi when she waz mutated into a gaint man worm! she is the worst creepypasta EVER Attacks Character Power Adrenaline- Clockwork rips out a stitch sending a surge of Adrenaline through her body. This speeds up her for a short amount of time making previous combos that were impossible before possible. she is a fucking bastard. she has no soul. FUCKING BITCH ASS NIGA. Base Attacks Knife Slash- Clockwork rushes forward and slashes with both knives. worm dance- she will dance around in a circle! Knife Throw- she will stab herself ( unexperienced killer boi!) Knife Roll- she will roll around in knifes Adrenaline Mode Knife Kick: Clockwork jumps off the opponent and throws a knife at the opponent. X-Ray Clocks: Clockwork Throws a knife at the opponent breaking some ribs. She then runs up to the opponent grabs the knife jumps off the opponent throws the knife into the enemy's skull she then kicks the enemy and breaks their jaw. Creepy Finishers Gearshift: Clockwork starts off by stabbing her enemy in both of their arms that sticks them up to the wall. she then pulls out their heart and cuts off their head. A Clockwork Origin: Clockwork grabs the enemy's head and twists it all the way around. She then kicks them to the floor and stabs them in the heart. Poses Intro Clockwork walks into the arena looks at the opponent and says "Your time is up" * If Against Jane she'll say "Ah.... I was looking forward to it" * if against Sally she'll say "Hey girly girl what's up?" * If against Luna Game or Powerpuff.Exe she'll exclaim "My Childhood" Win Clockwork throws her knives up in the air before catching them she'll say "No worries" Victory I'm the Globglogabgalab I love books And this basement is a true treasure trove 1 I am the Glob-glo-gab-galab The shwabble-dabble-wabble-gabble flibba blabba blab I'm full of shwibbly glib-a-kind I am the yeast of thoughts and minds Chorus Shwabble dabble glibble glabble schribble shwap glab Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-glap shwap Shwabble dabble glibble glabble shwibble shwap-dap Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-shwap glab Bridge Oooh, ha ha ha, mmm, splendid Simply delicious Ooooohm, ha haa ha ha 2 I am the Glob-glo-gab-galab The shwabble-dabble-wabble-gabble flibba blabba blab I'm full of shwibbly glib-a-kind I am the yeast of thoughts and minds Chorus Shwabble dabble glibble glabble schribble shwap glab Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-glap shwap Shwabble dabble glibble glabble shwibble shwap-dap Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-shwap glab Outro Ahhh Quotes Intro * Your time is up * Ah.....I was looking forward to it. (Against Jane) * Hey Girly girl what's up? (Against Sally) * My Childhood! (Against Luna Game or Powerpuff. Exe) Victory I'm the Globglogabgalab I love books And this basement is a true treasure trove 1 I am the Glob-glo-gab-galab The shwabble-dabble-wabble-gabble flibba blabba blab I'm full of shwibbly glib-a-kind I am the yeast of thoughts and minds Chorus Shwabble dabble glibble glabble schribble shwap glab Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-glap shwap Shwabble dabble glibble glabble shwibble shwap-dap Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-shwap glab Bridge Oooh, ha ha ha, mmm, splendid Simply delicious Ooooohm, ha haa ha ha 2 I am the Glob-glo-gab-galab The shwabble-dabble-wabble-gabble flibba blabba blab I'm full of shwibbly glib-a-kind I am the yeast of thoughts and minds Chorus Shwabble dabble glibble glabble schribble shwap glab Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-glap shwap Shwabble dabble glibble glabble shwibble shwap-dap Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-shwap glab Outro Ahhh Mode Intro Clockwork was busy killing and stitching up people when she got a phone call. (Clockwork's Voice) Hello? Who is this (Garbled Voice) H.......l......o.....C.....l....c.....w.....k. (Clockwork's Voice) Is anyone there? (Female Voice) Hello.....Stupid phone........Clockwork? You There. (Clockwork's Voice) Jane is that you? (Jane's Voice) Yes! Track the phone call and get here now. (Narrator) This is where it started Outro Clockwork had killed and stitched up even Creeps McPasta and she quickly became a tyrant with the infinte power she had. She made Jane her second in command and waged war on the last remaining creepypastas. Who will win? Trivia * Her quote "Your Time is Up" Is extremely famous in the community. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Creepypasta The Fight 1 Category:Female Category:Creepypasta the Fight 1